


Not Interested, Thank You

by CuriousThimble



Series: Fictober 2020 [15]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: King Alistair, Other, Post Blight, Queen Anora - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: Hera returns to hear Anora's answer.
Series: Fictober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948270
Kudos: 1





	Not Interested, Thank You

Hera returns to Anora’s prison in three days, hoping she’s prepared for Anora’s response. She goes carefully up the stairs on her crutches, Zevran behind her in case she stumbles, and wonders if she will find Anora packing for the damp weather of the Storm Coast.

Erlina answers the door with what has become her typical icy demeanor and tells them to have a seat and wait for her lady, the  _ queen _ .

"I thought she was going to be dismissed?" Zevran asks.

"I convinced Alistair to let her stay until today. I'm starting to regret that. Are all Orlesians like her?” Hera.

Zevran shrugs, giving her a strange look. “Leliana is not.”

They wait until Anora finally appears and sits before them, folding her hands into her lap. "I understand you are here for my answer, Warden," she says in a firm voice. "You want to know if I am willing to molder away in silent exile on the Storm Coast."

"A lady in waiting in a castle is hardly exile, Anora," Hera says, fighting back a chuckle at her dramatics.

"Perhaps not for a prostitute," she says sharply, "but for one who was raised with the sole intent of ruling this country as queen, it is."

Hera rolls her eyes. "Everyone in this waterlogged backwoods thinks I tipple any man I see for a penny," she retorts. 

Anora arches a brow. "I thought you told Eamon that no money was necessary?"

Zevran laughs, throwing his head back. "Ahh, Anora," he chuckles, wiping his eyes. "You  _ are  _ funny. It is a shame you will not be at court."

"About that," Hera says. "Have you made a decision, or will you force Alistair's hand?"

"That is not necessary," Anora says calmly. "I have no interest in making an enemy of him. In fact, I would like to be as helpful as I can be. I  _ did _ run this country while my husband frittered away his time with his hero-worship of the Grey Wardens."

Hera ignores the barb and leans forward. "How do you intend to be useful?"

Anora looks away quickly, as if keeping a secret. "I am not interested in your offer, Warden, but I thank you for it. It has given me something to think about."

Hera raises her eyebrows. "Oh?"

"I would like to stay here, in my tower as the king has ordered, but I would like to be able to correspond with the Bannorn. I have been a valuable member and would like to stay so."

  
Hera stared at her, shocked. "Your father was a traitor," she reminds Anora. "What makes you think you'll be allowed to correspond with  _ anyone _ ?"


End file.
